Digital Love
by clydethehedgehog87
Summary: Tai went on a picnic to the digital world and goth girl Taiga got sucked in with them. Will they learn something unexpected about her? Is her father a man-whore? *updated chapter 2* crossbreeding ?maybe. title change-it was A very special digital child
1. The new girl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the character Taiga. Don't sue me please.  
  
A/N: ok this is in no way a self insertion fic. I am not anything like Taiga. This is a new random character I thought up while seeing a gothic girl holding hands with this preppy boy... You will find out about her background later in the story..Don't flame about not writing all her little weird characteristics reasons down yet, they will come later. Should be interesting if the fic comes out how it did in my head. O yea I know the names are corny too so you don't have to mention it. I've also decided to use the English names cuz I don't feel like making sure all the names are correct and stuff. Oh one more thing. There is one yaoi couple but they're not important to the story so they'll just be there.  
  
Ages: TK, Kari, Yolei, Ken, and Davis: 14 Cody: 11 (I'm not sure of his age difference so I made him 11 ok?) Izzy, Matt, Tai, Sora : 17 (Mimi and Joe/Jyou are in America. Joe in med school.. We'll say he's 18 and Mimi is just living in America.)  
  
Ok so here's the story:  
  
"Hi class. Your regular teacher is absent today. I was told it is a serious case of the flu."  
  
Random laughs and 'yays' were heard throughout the class room. "You also have a new  
  
student that I would like to introduce to the class." The class seemed bored already. All  
  
the new kids tended to be losers and all too happy. "Class, this is Taiga Mon..." the sub  
  
started to stumble with the pronunciation of the girl's last name. 'Taigamon?! Could this  
  
new kid really be a Digimon?! Nah couldn't be.' Thought Tai worriedly. "Uh Taiga  
  
Mon-ah? Is that it?" the teacher finally guessed. "Umm. yea whatever." said the very  
  
depressed girl that walked into the room. She was tall and very gothic looking. Every  
  
person in the room was startled by her appearance. She was wearing a black long sleeved  
  
fishnet shirt with a form fitting black tank top over it. She wore a very tight black skirt  
  
with black tights that had red skulls going down the side of her legs. Her boots had four  
  
inch heels with spikes sticking out all around the side. She had blood red lipstick on and  
  
naturally deathly pale skin, she wore thick black eyeliner surrounding her stormy gray  
  
eyes which made her look even more depressed. She had little fangs that poked put onto  
  
her crimson lips. She also had long red pointy claw like nails. Yet those were not the  
  
oddest things about her. The oddest thing was her hair. At the top it was silvery white  
  
and as it flowed down it got darker until it was jet black. Her silvery bangs shaded her  
  
eyes which gave her a very mysterious look. Her hair reached down to the back of her  
  
knees and was straight, thick, and shiny. All Tai could think was "Whoa! She's hot!"  
  
All ideas of this new girl being a digimon had now escaped Tai's mind. All the males in  
  
the class had their jaws sweeping the floor and their tongue's mopping it. All the girls  
  
got mad because the boys that were previously flirting with them were now captivated by  
  
this new girl. They just thought she was a gothic freak with completely dyed hair. "Hey  
  
I know that ya'll don't tend to see freaks like me that often but I was just wondering if I  
  
could sit somewhere or something rather than be treated like a baboon at the zoo." Taiga  
  
said and broke the class out of its trance-like state. It was true. The whole class including  
  
the sub had been staring at her for five minutes without saying anything. "Oh my! I give  
  
you my apologies! I didn't realize. Hmmm.well there is a seat next to that boy with the  
  
goggles on his head. You may sit there for now." Said the fill in apologetically. "Yea  
  
thanks." Sighed Taiga. As she walked over to the seat next to Tai, he looked down and  
  
started to blush a deep red.  
  
"Hi" Tai practically whispered. "Hi" responded Taiga. Tai cleared his  
  
throat "My name is Taichi, but you can call me Tai" "Hi Tai, I'm Taiga but you can call  
  
me T if you want, you can also call me Taiga though. Makes no difference to me" said  
  
Taiga. 'Damn he's trying to make friends and I just made myself seem like a total bitch.  
  
I hate myself, I'm such a dumb ass' Taiga mentally kicked herself. "Hey I'm sorry, I  
  
don't mean to come off as a bitch, because I'm really not like that. Just a lot of stress and  
  
all, being in a new school, a new country even, I used to live in America. I left all of my  
  
other friends behind because of my dad. I really didn't want to come here. My dad came  
  
here for some digital monsters video game thing he's programming or something and  
  
now I'm sitting here babbling so I'm gonna shut up now." Taiga rambled on. She flashed  
  
him a devilish grin which showed her fangs better. Her grin also showed Tai that her  
  
fangs weren't caps but were her actual teeth. '!_! Tai got freaked out when she said  
  
digital monsters. Digimon was the abbreviation for digital monsters. It had to be some  
  
weird coincidence. Calm down Tai, you're going to make this girl think you hate her!'  
  
Tai worried. "Umm, no it's fine, I completely understand you not wanting to pick up  
  
your entire life and move here." Tai recovered. When Tai looked directly he noticed a  
  
long jagged scar across her neck, he thought it better not to ask about it though. If she  
  
wanted him to know, she would tell him about it. The two teenagers talked for awhile.  
  
"Hey Tai, do you mind if I draw you?" Taiga bursted (A/N: spell check is telling me that  
  
busted is a better word, but I like this one. what do you think?) out of nowhere with the  
  
question. Tai blushed a deep apple red color. "Sure. if you want to." Responded Tai.  
  
"Can I borrow a pencil, I only have a pen and it will come out better in pencil." Tai  
  
handed over a mechanical pencil to Taiga. She sketched his face for a half hour. The  
  
bell rang signaling for them to go home. (A/N: short school day huh? Pretend it's a ½  
  
day) "Hey I gotta jet, I'll see you tomorrow. I have to meet some friends in the computer  
  
lab to ummm... Do some research? Yea. Bye" Tai ran out of the room 'Why did I tell  
  
her I was going to the computer lab? I'm such a dumb ass! Well it's not like she's gonna  
  
follow me. I think she's suicidal though. Or at least was suicidal, judging by the scar  
  
on her neck. Kinda sad.' Tai checked his watch. 'DAMN! I'm late. AGAIN!' Tai ran  
  
down the hall to the computer lab. Nine angry faces stared at him. "We are supposed to  
  
be having a picnic in the digital world right now. Why are you late?" Sora said angrily.  
  
"Sorry, I was with the new girl." Was Tai's excuse. Sora looked hurt but quickly  
  
brushed the look off of her face. She knew it was her own fault. She was the one who  
  
cheated on him with Izzy, which had destroyed her and Tai's relationship. As Tai  
  
looked around the room he saw Davis' arm around TK's waist. It was a huge shock to  
  
the whole group when they announced that they were dating. Everyone got over it pretty  
  
quickly. As he looked some more he saw Ken and Yolei holding hands and Kari sitting  
  
on Matt's lap. That angered him. His best friend was dating his little sister who happens  
  
to be three years younger than them. He had decided awhile ago that at least he knew  
  
that Yamato was trustworthy and was good enough for his baby sister. He still had a fit  
  
of over protectiveness every now and then though. Izzy looked like he was trying to  
  
teach Cody how to write a computer program. Cody looked like he was going to drop  
  
dead of boredom. "Well what are we all doing sitting here then? Let's go!" Tai said. The  
  
new digi-destined used their D-3's to open the portal to the digital world. They all started  
  
to get sucked into the vortex when...  
  
"Hey Tai you forgot your pencil" Taiga walked into the computer lab to return Tai's  
  
pencil just in time to see a bunch of kids including Tai getting sucked into a computer  
  
screen. "What the f**k..." Taiga began right before getting sucked into the powerful  
  
vortex herself. 'I hate myself' thought Taiga right before she blanked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Interesting place to leave the first chapter. A bit of a cliff hanger. Well the next chapter should be better. Every one will be in the digital world. What new adventure a waits?! Oh no! Who is this new girl anyway? Where did she come from? Was she, in fact suicidal? If she was, is she still? Better yet! Is she homicidal? No she's not BUT! Is she homophobic? I don't think so, but maybe, depends how I feel when I write the next chap..Well anyway there are still plenty of mysteries to her. also this whole question thing is getting boring and stupid.. Well review my fic.. Or don't.Whatever. Byeez.. Do you want more of this fic? Well I like it =P! 


	2. We have arrived

Disclaimer: Errr..I still don't own digimon..do I? Nope I don't think I do..I'm 15 and get $25 a week and that pays all expenses except groceries and rent... I can barely afford those pink converse all stars I want... Although Taiga is my character.. Don't steal her... Without asking  
  
AN: yea right like anyone would want to steal my gothic reject character... Well whatever... So umm yea they are in the digital world in this chapter... Hmmm might get interesting... ENJOY! (Yea..right)  
  
Chapter 2 - We have arrived  
  
"Taiga! Taiga! Are you all right?! Where are you?" Tai frantically searched. "Are you  
  
sure she came with us? I didn't see her, and she's not digidestined. Would she have even  
  
been able to pass through the portal?" Matt questioned uninterestedly. "Matt, I know  
  
what I saw! She was getting sucked in with us! And she looked really freaked out  
  
also.We have to find her! She's all alone and she doesn't know anything about this  
  
place" Tai was getting frustrated with Matt's disregard for Taiga.  
  
"Mmmmm- uhhhhh" Taiga moaned. "My head.."  
  
"TAIGA!" Tai shouted. Matt went to sit by a tree that provided some shade and played  
  
his harmonica.  
  
"Huh?" Taiga said groggily. "What happened?" She rubbed her head as her head  
  
bobbed out of a bush.  
  
"Ummm, well you see, there's this thing and." Tai stalled.  
  
"TAI! Tell her" Matt said impatiently.  
  
"We're in the digital world. We came here for a picnic and somehow you followed us.  
  
We aren't exactly sure how or why yet. Why did you come into the computer lab?"  
  
Taiga blushed. It looked unnatural on her pale skin. "Umm, I forgot to give you back  
  
your pencil" She knew it was a lame excuse but it was better than saying that she thought  
  
he was hot and wanted to become his stalker.  
  
"Oh.. thanks" Tai could feel himself blushing this time. He was secretly hoping she  
  
would follow him, even though he wasn't sure if she would be able to follow him. It was  
  
wishful thinking that just happened to work in his favor.  
  
"Ummm. well can you tell me why you had to come here for a picnic? And what do  
  
you mean the digital world? It sounds like that crap my dad tries to tell me about when  
  
discussing his video game. That place. it isn't this place is it? It couldn't be. It's not  
  
real.is it? Cuz wow that would be really.special." Taiga questioned more to herself  
  
than to Tai.  
  
Tai blushed for at least the 4th time that day. "Umm.well it is that place, at least I think  
  
it is. I don't know you're dad very well but a digital monsters game designer. This  
  
place is practically a digital monsters game."  
  
"WHAT?! You mean that there are monsters here too?!?!" Taiga practically leapt out of  
  
her skin.  
  
"Hi Tai! I've missed you! Whose the freaky digimon with you?" Agumon had picked one  
  
hell of a time to show up.  
  
"Uh Agumon this is Taiga. She's not a digimon, she's a human girl." Tai was  
  
embarrassed by the little digimon's rudeness.  
  
"Well are you sure she's human? She smells like a digimon." Agumon insisted.  
  
At this point Taiga was completely silent and her jaw was wide open and her eyes were  
  
full of fright, curiosity and confusion.  
  
"Yes, at least I think she's human. I don't think she would be so stupefied if she was a  
  
digimon." Tai said getting angry at his partner.  
  
Taiga regained her composure. "I am not a . digimon, unless my father is some sort of  
  
man-whore that sleeps with pieces of data!" Taiga thought over her last statement.  
  
Actually he was, but it wouldn't be possible. Would it? "And you can't be talking!" she  
  
said to the small dinosaur. "You're a dinosaur! And you're not real. I'm dreaming" she  
  
nodded her head. "That must be the explanation. Yes! That's it. I'm dreaming. Wake up  
  
Taiga. Any minute now. Before I cut you, you know I will" Taiga started going crazy.  
  
She couldn't possibly be in a world with talking pieces of data that looked like dinosaurs  
  
that could talk. And there was definitely NO possible way that she was one of them!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Ok so well this chapter didn't come out how I had planned it AT ALL! Err. I'm starting to rush things. none of that was supposed to happen..well whatever I'll have to work around it. It's an o.k. chapter. I promise they will get better! And longer! I just decided I needed to get a chapter of this out because I haven't posted anything new in quite awhile..O by the way I just thought you should know that this fic is going to get A LOT DARKER! I wrote this whole chapter and totally forgot Matt was there, so that's where he is. I just stuck him somewhere. This story is going to mainly revolve around Tai and Taiga.. Hope you like it so far. and remember it will get better.. I hope.. 


End file.
